


Hunter Becomes Hunted

by Axelex12



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe, Captivity, Dark, Dark Magic, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Hunters & Hunting, Maledom/Femsub, Rape/Non-con Elements, Small Towns, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Elven Huntress falls before Worgen's desire and lust.
Relationships: Female Night Elf | Elves/Male Worgen (Warcraft)
Kudos: 3





	Hunter Becomes Hunted

Kala pulled the travelling cloak tighter around her shoulders. The night was a bitter cold and although her leather armor was tough, it did little to keep the chill from setting in. The farmland surrounding the village of Darkshire stretched around her as far as the eye could see, with only occasional small homesteads dotting the landscape. Darkshire itself was close and Kala comforted herself in the thoughts of a hot meal by the tavern fire. It had been many cycles since she had passed through here, she doubted any of the humans she had met at that time were still alive, likely their children's children now tended the same fields they once had.

Kala's long ears twitched as she grew close to the village, she could hear the sounds of merriment coming from the center of town. The faint sound of raucous laughter and a bawdy tune. As she drew closer to the sounds, she began to discern more of the song being played and felt a blush rise to her cheeks, humans certainly did have interesting imaginations, this particular song being a tale of a foolish warlock apprentice who summoned a succubus without taking the proper care to guard herself from its magicks and finding herself in the succubuses arms.

As Kala stepped across the threshold of the inn, all eyes turned to her and voices began to murmur, as she swept back her hood, a gasp swept across the room, she caught the word elf whispered in conversations from every corner of the inn. Ignoring the stares she strode to the bar and addressed the innkeeper,

"Oh protector of travelers and keeper of joy in this village of Darkshire, I, the humble Kala, offer my services as a Hunter in return for a hot meal and protection from the elements."

The innkeeper in return blinked in surprise, not used to being addressed in such a manner he replied with all the airs of formality he could muster

"Greetings, uh, Kala. This here is my tavern. Sorry to bother you for this? Could we people of Wealdstone ask a boon of you? We have been beset these last months by a horrible monster. It emerges at night to kill livestock and has stolen away two young maidens of the village, never to be seen again. We will give you anything we can in return, anything at all you desire."

Kala nodded once,

"In return for hot food, shelter, and a hot bath every day for a month I will cleanse this scourge from your town. The hunt shall begin tomorrow, if this pleases you?"

The innkeeper hastily agreed and extended his hand across the bar, sealing their deal.

Draven stood and stretched, cum still dripping from the end of his engorged penis. The human girl that lay battered and beaten on the ground had stopped struggling long ago, as his long claws, halfway shifted between his forms had raked at her body in lust. It was a shame, she had been by far the most attractive one in the small human town, but had barely lasted a week before her body had given out. He would leave her body in the forest, for the animals to claim, much as he had the other one, and many before in towns and cities ranging from the hot deserts of Westborough, to the cold mountainous peaks of Alptaver. He'd have to find a replacement soon, humans were fun to play with, but their bodies were weak and they perished far too quickly.

Kala rose from her nightly meditation, bringing her consciousness back to wakefulness. She rose from where she was sitting on the soft comfort of the bed, the cool morning air caressing her naked body, hairless except for her naturally silver eyebrows and long flowing hair, pale body illuminated by the dawn light. She flowed across the room to the small sink, splashing cool refreshing water on her face. Silently she donned her armour, she softly spoke the Elune's prayer to guide her in her task, she felt her hands go to her belt pouch, letting the flow draw her to what she needed. Smoothly, she drew out the liquid silver and a small branch of holly. Only two items, but for most monsters it would be enough. She was strong enough to wander the world alone, only the most ancient and venerable of monsters could stand against her, and none would be spending their times by a small town in the middle of nowhere.

Kala strode through the forest around Darkshire, she had spoken invisibility spell, which would hide her from the prying eyes of her prey, or any others that would seek to find her as she stalked. She spoke the Magic Invisibility Word again, feeling it pull her towards her quarry. She came across a small opening in a hill, covered by a thick curtain of vines. Cleverly hidden, it would be invisible to all that didn't know where it was, even from a meter away she could barely discern the passage through. Silently she strode through the curtain and into the cavern.

Draven cocked his head, he swore that something had disturbed the entrance to his cavern, he breathed deep through his snout. Sampling the smells for kilometers around, the copper tang of the blood from the girl he had left in the forest, currently being eaten by wild wolves, animals mating, eating and sleeping all throughout his forest, nothing out of the ordinary. Shrugging his shoulders Draven hunched back over the sheep he had stolen from the village nights ago and resumed eating, clawed hands ripping at the flesh of the beast.

Kala stalked through the cave, hearing the faint sounds of eating coming from the very same place she felt the winds pushing her. Whispering the magic words to reinforce her will and steady her hands, she strode into the cavern at the end of the tunnel. In front of her kneeled an enormous beast, part man, part wolf. He was hunched over an animal carcass, eating it raw by ripping chunks out with his claws. A Worgen, if this one was a young one it would be easy prey for her, she had slaughtered scores of feral worgens in hand to hand combat, a distracted one would fall in moments. However, with no way to tell if this was a young one or not she decided a proper binding was in place, lest she risk wounds from a mature Worgen. Kala smiled, two items would be more than enough for this. The only type of worgen that would require a proper binding was a venerable Worgen, but those had been hunted wherever they popped up, and now most worgens didn't survive past the young stage.

Kala sat and prepared her holly and liquid silver, speaking softly in Darnassian as she covered the holly in the silver and ignited both with a soft word. As she sat and waited for the smoke to do its work on the beast she noticed it had stopped eating and was standing, as it turned, Kala was hit by a sudden strong musky smell that caught in her throat, the beast was erect! Its cock was huge, Kala couldn't help but imagine playing with it, licking at the thick drips of pre-cum that were welling at the end, or having such a member inside her and she felt heat blossom in her loins as she studied him. Tall, covered in scars and thick with veiny muscle, had he been human, she may have considered spending an evening with him, but the evidence of his evil nature was obvious, hands that ended with wicked curved claws, blood covering his chin from the meal and wickedly sharp teeth.

Draven stood, he could smell it. Holly burning with a hint of silver, along with the ripe scent of elf flesh, his cock had reacted instinctively to the smell of elf, he could already feel precum beading at the tip of his cock. He looked around the cavern, finding the spot that he couldn't quite look at, where his eyes naturally glossed over. There, that must be where she was hiding from him and trying to bind him. He snarled and leapt towards the spot, swinging wildly with his claws. As he crossed the threshold of the magick that was keeping the elf hidden it fizzled and faded and she was left sitting in the open, with a flush upon her cheeks and a look of shock and horror on her face.

Kala started in shock, the beast had found her! How? She was using the Hunter skills, nothing should be able to break her magic! The creature stood over her with a wicked grin on his face, his member standing fully erect and wet at the tip at her eye level. She breathed in deeply, trying to steady herself, but all she managed to do was inhale his scent, which sent her head spinning and her blood pumping. His musk filled her head and had her loins flaming, it was all she could do to not reach out and stroke his throbbing cock. She was snapped out of her reverie as the beast spoke, his deep tones rumbling about the cavern

"It seems I've found an elf slut to satisfy me, and a stupid one at that. Tell me whore, the rule of threes, ever heard of it? Or know why we follow it?"

Kala spoke in a soft voice while her mind raced, stalling, desperate to find herself a way out of this,

"The rule of threes, I know it beast. Counter things thrice, or declare a name thrice to give it power."

In a flash the beast lunged forwards, slicing the armour from Kala's body, carefully and swiftly slicing through straps and buckles, causing the armour to fall to the ground, leaving her nude and defenseless. Carefully he wrapped his hands around her throat, the sharp ends of his claws eagerly biting into her flesh, causing lines of blood to begin slowly flowing down her body. He lifted her up, slow enough that she could stand herself and avoid losing her neck, soft and weak elven hands grasped at his wrists, desperately trying to break his grip on her. With his other claws the beast engraved a rune from the black tongue into her breast and Kala felt heat flood her body, her cunt grow wet and her mind mind cloud over. The beasts voice growled in her ear

"By the rule of threes I name you elven whore, first by the lust I smell coming from you, second by the nakedness of your form and finally by the title I have engraved upon your body"

Kala felt his words twist through her mind, they locked down like chains against her, binding her to his will. As he decreed her a whore the first and second times she squirmed and struggled against him, but as the third decree fell across her mind a fog passed over her eyes and the strength left her arms. The beast dropped her and she landed on the ground unceremoniously, limp and weak from the suffering her mind had undergone.

Draven looked down at the elf, chuckling to himself. She lay on the ground, where she would remain for some time while her mind was bent and reshaped by the magic he had forced upon her. While he waited he sifted through her belongings, discarding all that he didn't need want and keeping things he thought he could use. He thought of using the elf whore while she was catatonic, but decided against it, she'd be more fun awake. To pass the time he examined the wounds he'd inflicted upon her, already pale flesh was re-knitting itself closed, leaving her neck as bare as it had been before she'd ever come here, however the rune upon her breast stayed fresh and red, a binding rune such as that could not be removed by mere regeneration.

Kala awoke, her body afire with longing and aching with desire. As she opened her eyes and looked around the cavern, she noticed the beast watching her. As she rose to move towards him, with lust heavy in her heart she was violently yanked backwards mid-stride. Reaching up to her neck she found a smooth collar of shaped metal and magic attached to a chain that had been shoved through the rock that was the ground of the cavern. The beast looked down at her from where he was sitting and chuckled slightly

"Welcome back little whore, a good slave must know her boundaries. You will stay there and should you be able to convince me, I will come to you and use you as I please."

Mind consumed by lust, Kala mewled pitifully, raising herself to her hands and knees she turned from the beast, laying her face on the ground and reaching her hands around behind her to rub her clit and spread her pussy for the beast. Summoning all of her will, she was barely able to choke out a singular word to him,

"Please"

As soon as the word left her mouth she felt the air in the cavern stir and the sharp tips of his claws push into her side, she barely heard his response over her own cries of pain

"Is that how a slave whore talks to her master?"

Despite the pain in her side, the whore could smell the musk of the beast-her masters precum and her mind was once again assailed by lustful thoughts.

"Please, master. Please take me!"

With a wolfish grin Draven placed his cock at the opening of the whores hole, savoring the feeling of how she quivered and pushed herself into him when he touched the tip against her wet and waiting cunt. He could hear her draw in a shaky breath as he let her push herself back, further filling her up with his cock. As his slave slowed, Draven pushed himself further into her, feeling her cunt swallow up more and more of his engorged penis, until her ass was firmly pushed against him. With one hand on her shoulder Draven kept her there, reaching another around to grab her breasts, softly holding one within his hand. He would play the role of the soft lover for a few more moments, before really teaching her what it meant to be his slave.

All Kala could focus on was the physical sensations flowing through her body, her master's cock was filling her up, his every slight movement sending ecstasy flooding from her full cunt through her body. One of his hands was caressing her breast, his fingers lightly grasped around her nipple, causing further pleasure to cascade through her. She moaned as she felt him begin to pull back, his hot cock slowly being dragged out of her.

Kala felt her master hold his dick at her slit, slowly rubbing it up and down against her, she whimpered and twitched as she felt it softly brush up against the hood of her clit, Kala waited for her master to enter her again, her entire body and mind longed to be filled by him again. The seconds dragged by, feeling like an eternity for Kala, her master's hand on her nipple and dick rubbing against her only kept her on the edge, not granting her the true pleasure she craved. Through her desperation, she managed to moan out to her master,

"Master. Fuck me. Plea-"

As Kala begged her master, she felt his hands change, elongating, with the tips forming into sharp claws, the fingers that were lightly squeezing her nippled tightened, and she felt the claws dig into her shoulder, biting into her flesh. Kala opened her mouth to gasp in pain as her master violently thrust himself into her, the sudden force pushing her face to the ground in front of her, the shock of her master filling her cunt in an instant drawing a long lustful moan from her. Her face was forced back into the ground with every thrust as her master began fucking her roughly from behind, Kala continued to moan in pleasure as her master fucked her, her hands scraping at the ground and her legs beginning to shake as she was brought to orgasm by him, waves of pleasure crashing through her body and legs seizing together while her master dragged his claws down her back.

As Kala began to recover from the orgasm that had knocked the wind from her she felt her master fully pull himself out of her, then felt him grab her roughly by the hair and pull her head up to his cock, his cock was wet with her juices and the combined scent of her cunt and his musk was overwhelming at such close distances, and Kala instinctively opened her mouth to clean her master's dick. As she moved her head forwards, his cock suddenly erupted, covering her face with his hot cum, pumping out line after line of cum to cover her face and drip down to her chest. After letting out a low growl and releasing her hair to signify his completion, Kala greedily moved forward, licking and sucking at his cock, cleaning away both her own juices and any remaining cum that was left from him, before using her hands to collect the cum that was covering her and swallowing that too, looking up at her master and giving him a wide mouthed grin.

As Kala stepped across the threshold of the inn, all eyes turned to her and voices began to murmur, she had been gone for weeks, and now she was returning, wearing nothing but a collar around her neck. The murmurs rose to blind panic as Draven entered the inn behind her, people standing and backing away from the entrance while reaching for anything solid they could use to protect themselves, collectively their eyes turned back to Kala as she spoke,

"My master wishes me to inform you that this town of Darkshire now belongs to him. You will feed him and care to his every need. Those of you who are lucky and beautiful will gain the opportunity to join me, and to serve as the master's pleasure slaves. You have no chance of beating both of us. Surrender now and save yourself the hardship."

Draven smirked as the villagers looked around in panic, letting loose a low growl to scare them further. Certain that none would dare to attack her or her master, Kala dropped to her knees to perform her duty, taking her masters cock in her hands she began to stroke it, as it grew to its proper size Kala took it into her mouth, licking and sucking at the tip whilst pumping it's length with her hands. She had learned quickly these last few weeks and it didn't take long for Draven to be ready, Kala removed his cock from her mouth as he came, letting herself get covered with his hot cum. Turning to look around, she noticed that several of the villagers hands had dropped to their genitals whilst watching the scene, as she lad learned recently, venerable werewolf cum was a powerful aphrodisiac, even the scent could send her broken mind into a desperate desire to fuck.

As his slave knelt at his feet, covered in his cum and grinning at the villagers Draven stepped forwards,

"You see how I have conquered your saviour with ease and made her into my whore. Submit yourselves to me and the lucky one's amongst you will earn a similar fate, fight against me, and I shall make sure your death is long and painful."

Draven grinned, he was going to spend a long time here.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
